Everything Changed
by ilovesinging
Summary: Will Vaughn relize he still loves Sydney? Will, Lauren finally get the hint and leave? Will Sydney move on? All these questions are answered. And not everything's changed. Set in just the beginning of S3.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Alias.

Summery: Set after Sydney wakes up in Hong Kong. Yes, Vaughn is married to Lauren. As much as I dislike her. Soon, Vaughn'll relize he still loves Sydney. And not everything's changed. SYD'S POV!

Chapter One

I woke up. "_Where am I?" _I thought. "_Oh I'm in a hospital. What happened? Oh my god, I remember, Francie was a double. Will was in the bathtub bleeding." _All of a sudden Dixon walked in. "Oh, Sydney, you're up." "Dixon, is Will okay?" "You already asked Mr. Vaughn that question when you woke up in Hong Kong. That was 4 days ago now" he said looking over at the clock. "What?" "You don't remember do you?" "Remember what?" "Sydney, I think you and Mr. Vaughn should talk again." With that Dixon, walked back out the door to talk with a doctor. I looked at the door very confused.

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard the door open again. "Syd, Syd are you awake?" Vaughn asked. "Yeah, Vaughn what's going on?" "I told you this before in Hong Kong don't you remember?" I shook my head. He sighed before opening his mouth, and let me tell you I was not prepared for what he said. "Sydney, we thought you were dead. I got a phone call a few hours after dropping you off at your house. They said there had been a fire at your house and that you were dead. I sprinkled your ashes into the ocean myself. Syd, you've been gone for 2 years-" "What?" I choked. "You've been missing for two years. After your death for about 6 months, I didn't go into work, stopped showering, stopped eating, and stopped everything. I wasted my days in drinking. Until one day, Eric came and practically forced me into work. When I walked in everything was different. Your father was in jail, he still is. Kendall moved on. And Dixon took the place of director. Eric introduced me to her. She and I hit it off and I married 8 months ago." That's it, I started crying. _My father in jail, Vaughn married, I dead. _"Where's Will?" "In Witness Protection." "I want to see him." "You can when you're well."

♥♥♥

I finally got out of the hospital, 1 week later. I didn't have a place to stay, so Eric let me crash at his place. Next thing you know the house next to his goes up for sale. I buy it. All this in 1 week. I went into work, the day after moving in. It was weird walking in there after all those years. Marshall and Weiss were the only people who hadn't changed or so I thought. "Sydney, when they told me you were alive I dropped everything. Oh I'm so glad you're back. Hey, guess what?" He went from really sad to really happy. "What?" I asked. "Carrie and I are having a baby." "You are? Oh Marshall that's great, congratulations. Listen, I have to go see Dixon."

I didn't even bother knocking on Dixon's door. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME VAUGHN WAS MARRIED? YOU KNOW THE SHOCK HURT A LITTLE. I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'VE BEEN THE LAST 2 YEARS AND I STILL THINK THAT JUST A FEW WEEKS AGO, I KILLED THE PERSON I THOUGHT WAS MY BEST FRIEND. I STILL CARE ABOUT VAUGHN. DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD TELL PEOPLE BEFORE THEY COME IN TO TELL YOU OH YEAH BY THE WAY I'M MARRIED! GOD, DIRECTOR DIXON. CONGRATULATIONS ON THAT TOO. ANY MORE CHANGES I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?" I screamed at Dixon. "Um… thanks. But Sydney, I was in the middle of something." I look to my right, I see I blond girl sitting on the couch looking utterly shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sydney Bristow." "Yes, I know. I'm Lauren Reed, the new NSC rep. Oh, and I think you should know. I'm also Michael Vaughn's wife." I wanted to punch her… no kill her. But, I put on a smile and shook her hand. "Good for you." I said. "Well excuse me, Miss. Bristow I'll let you speak to Director Dixon I'm going to see my husband." With that she left the room. Leaving me to Dixon, when all I wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry. Not only do I have to put up with the changes of my life, I have to put up with working with my ex-boyfriend (the man I love) and his wife? Could there be any more changes? Yes. There were many in fact.

"Sydney, I'm not sure if you know. But your father is in jail. He was suspected of working against us. You may go see him, I give you clearance. And than after that shock is over. You can go see Will. Just so to the CIA airstrip at 6, they'll take you to where he is and tell you how to see him." I nodded, smiled. And practically ran out of the room. I waited until I was out of the building and in my car to start crying. I finally realized everything changed.

♥♥♥

AUTHORS NOTE: So, what did you think? Leave me feedback!!


End file.
